


Nothing but woods

by CiaraSky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s01e07 Contents Under Pressure, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy feels his leg throb in time with his heartbeat, but he’s not sure what happened.</p><p>Or that AU in which it was Bellamy that was stabbed by Lincoln and not Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but woods

“They’re coming back,” Bellamy says as he spots another grounder, running around the trees. All of them look around, but he seems to be the only one, the others gone because of the fog horn.

“I think he’s alone,” Jasper points out and they focus on the single grounder.

“Now can we run?” Monroe asks, hushed, but Bellamy won’t run away.

“He doesn’t see us,” he says and pauses for a moment. “I’m going after him.”

“And then what? Kill him?” Finn asks, not taking his eyes off the grounder.

“No. Catch him. Make me tell where Octavia is. Then kill him,” Bellamy retorts without visible emotions and gets up to go after the grounder. He doesn’t care what the others are thinking – his sister is missing and he’ll move heaven and hell to find her. Even if that mean following the enemy.

 

They keep a safe distance to the grounder but Bellamy is pretty certain that he knows that they are following him. But it’s only some five minutes before the grounder stops and enters a cave, or a hole in the ground, something, so Bellamy brings his group to a stop within earshot of the cave. Maybe this is where the grounder lives and they can knock him out to tie him up and show them where Octavia is. But before he can think any further, he hears rattling and grunting from the cave, and he breaks into a run towards the cave entrance. He finds it blocked by metal bars, but he finds the lock and breaks it with a rock, shoving the grid aside.

Bellamy stumbles down into the dark cave, the others behind him, as his eyes adapt to the darkness. That’s when he hears her.

“Bellamy?” Octavia says and he looks around to find her in shackles, chained to the rock wall.

“Octavia,” he says breathlessly and runs over to her, kneeling down beside her.

“Get the key,” O orders and Bellamy does so, putting it into the lock to get the cuffs off of Octavia.

“Monroe, watch the entrance,” he bellows, afraid to even look away from O for more than a few seconds, finally getting the lock off and O free. Octavia immediately flings her arms around Bellamy’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Bellamy tries to calm her down while he brings both of them up on their feet. Octavia’s rapid breathing is ringing in his ears and he closes his eyes, happy that he got his sister back. After a few more moments, Octavia breaks free to greet the others.

“How did you find me?” she asks and Bell can hear the relief in her voice.

“Followed him,” Jasper says before she hugs him.

Bellamy looks at the grounder, trying to figure out why he took Octavia and locked her up, instead of killing her instantly.

“We should go. Now,” Octavia hurries. “Before he wakes up.”

“He’s not waking up,” Bellamy answers, because he didn’t care that this man took his sister but let her live. He took her nonetheless, him, their enemy, and god knows what he would do with her if he ever snatched her again.

“Bellamy, stop! He didn’t hurt me. Let’s just go,” Octavia tries, to hold Bellamy back. The other just watch silently as Bellamy grabs what appears to be a spear, stepping closer to the grounder.

“They started this,” Bellamy simply says, taking another step towards the grounder.

“Bellamy, you don’t have to do this,” Finn says, but Bellamy doesn’t react. Instead he takes a final step before he places the spear over the grounder’s heart.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the grounder moves and Bellamy feels a white-hot pain in his lower leg, causing him to stumble backwards and losing grip of the spear. He topples over, hitting his head on the hard ground, and he feels Octavia by his side, her hands hovering over his leg.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that Finn took the spear and tries to hold the grounder back, but the man is far bigger and stronger than any of them, so he brings Finn to the ground easily.

Bellamy feels his leg throb in time with his heartbeat, but he’s not sure what happened. His eyes keep fluttering close on their own accord and he searches for Octavia’s hand, something, just something to hold on to. Luckily he finds it before the darkness comes over him, taking with it every thought and sound.

*

“Clarke! Where’s Clarke?” someone shouts and Clarke stops what she’s doing and heads over to the camp’s entrance. Monroe is just coming through, supporting Octavia.

“Hey, I’m here. What’s up?” she asks as she comes to a halt in front of them. Behind Monroe and Octavia, Finn and Jasper come into view, carrying… Bellamy.

“Bellamy?” Clarke says more to herself than to anyone else. She runs over to the three of them, looking at the boy. “Oh my God… Oh…” Her throat seems to fail her and Clarke looks at Bellamy who looks pale and sweaty, his eyes closed. She searches for his pulse and finds it slow and weak.

“He’s alive.”

“Finn wouldn’t let me take the knife out,” Jasper says and just then Clarke sees it, sticking out of the back of Bellamy’s leg, just below the back of his knee.

“No, that was a good call,” Clarke says, snuffling, as other people from around the camp take Bellamy so that Finn and Jasper are relieved. “Take him to the drop ship. Now!” she orders and watches as the boys carry him over.

“Clarke!” Octavia calls and she turns around to the girl. “Can you save him?”

“No, not me. I need my mother. I need to talk to her,” Clarke explains, looking over to Raven who is standing beside Finn.

“There’s still no radio,” she says, the realization of what this means reflecting in her eyes.

“Raven, fix it!” Clarke says desperately. “Go!” And Raven turns around and heads over to the drop ship. Looking back at Octavia, she inspects the blood on her forehead. “Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah. Just go,” O brushes it off. “You can’t let him die, Clarke.”

So Clarke rushes over and into the drop ship.

 

Heavy rain sets in just minutes after Clarke got inside, Raven already on the radio, trying to get a connection to the Ark. Clarke looks outside the drop ship door, people still rushing inside, the rain splattering everywhere. The girl takes a deep breath before she decides to finally head inside.

“Come in, Ark Station,” Raven says desperately, pressing the headphones to her ears. “This is Raven Reyes, calling Ark Station! Please come in.” Clarke walks towards her, hoping, with every passing second, that this will work. “Can anyone hear me?” Raven finally asks as Clarke comes to a stop behind her.

“Are you sure you have the right frequency?!” Octavia asks.

“Yeah, I’m sure!” Raven bites back and Clarke leans forward.

“Raven?” she says softly, putting a hand on the desk beside Raven. “You can do this, okay?”

But she can’t wait any longer. She heads over to the makeshift table on which Bellamy lies, the left leg of his pants cut open so that Clarke could see the entrance wound of the knife. Now she removes the cloth that was wrapped around the knife to stop the blood flow and sees that the flesh beneath is just slightly swollen, thank God. She puts a new, reasonably clean cloth around the knife as she hears Raven calling the Ark in the background again.

A minute later, Raven is still trying to reach the Ark.

“Please, calling Ark Station. The Hundred are alive.”

“This is a restricted channel. Who is this?” an unknown voice says over the radio, and it apparently comes from the Ark. Clarke looks over at Raven hopefully, before she heads over. “Please identify yourself.”

“This is Raven Reyes. I… I’m from Mecha Station. I am transmitting from the ground. The Hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin. Now!”

Clarke looks back at Bellamy, who still looks pale, his eyes not opening either. But at least now they have contact with the Ark. Now they can do this.

“Hang on Raven, we’re trying to boost your signal,” someone else then says and from Raven’s relief half-laugh-half-sob, Clarke figures that it’s someone the other girl knows. But just some seconds later, another person speaks, and now, it’s someone Clarke knows.

“Raven, are you there?” Abby asks, her voice distorted because of the radio, but still, Abby.

Raven looks over at Clarke, her eyes big and her mouth hanging open. Nobody, not even a single one of the delinquents, says a word. Clarke knows, somehow, that it’s her turn to speak.

“Mom?” She can’t help her voice from trembling a bit, but she quickly catches herself. “Mom, it’s me.”

“Clarke?”

“Mom I need your help,” Clarke say without missing a beat. She feels the sweat on her face and on her back and she doesn’t – can’t – waste any time. “One of our people was stabbed by a grounder.”

“Clarke, this is the Chancellor,” Jaha's voice then comes through the speaker. “Are you saying there’s survivors on the ground?”

Clarke can’t believe that the Chancellor wants to go over this now because apparently…

“Yes, the earth is survivable. We’re not alone,” she simply says, trying to cut this off as quickly as possible. After a few moments of silence from the Ark’s side of the line, Clarke speaks up again, looking over at Bellamy again. “Mom, he’s dying. The knife’s still in his leg.”

“Okay, can you patch be through to medical?” Clarke can hear Abby say before the Chancellor takes the word again.

“Clarke, is my son with you?”

Somehow she knew that this would come up. She hoped and hoped it wouldn’t, but now it did.

“I’m so sorry. Wells is… Wells is dead.”

Hearing herself say the words makes it real now. She tried not to think about Wells too much, how she lost him just after they made up, after she just got her best friend back, after she found out that… but there’s not time for this right now. So Clarke stands beside Bellamy, looking down at the knife, waiting for her mom to speak to them again.

“I’m going to talk you through it, step by step,” she says when something hits the dropship, sending it rattling. Octavia hurries over from the radio to make sure Bellamy is still secure on the table. “Clarke, just find… medical…”

The connection keeps cutting out.

“What?” Clarke calls, but then looks over at Raven. “Raven, what’s wrong?”

“It’s not the radio,” the brunette calls over, checking the device. “It’s the storm.”

“Clarke, we… hurry…” is all that comes through next.

“Oh God,” Clarke murmurs as she inspects Bellamy’s wound again. Then she realizes that they don’t have anything to disinfect the wound and their hands with.

“Octavia, I need you to get some of Monty’s moonshine. Quick!” she says and O is outside in a matter of seconds, two large metal bottles in her hands. “And Raven,” she adds, turning in the other direction. “I need a stitching needle to close the wound when we're done.” Raven nods and starts searching. It doesn’t even take Octavia a minute to come back. She offers one bottle to Clarke who takes off the lid.

“Pretty sure no germ could survive this,” O tries to joke, but Clarke sees the way the other girl’s eyebrows are still furrowed.

The drop ship shakes again and Clarke looks over to the girl that was outside the camp with the group.

“Monroe, close the door.”  
“We still have people out there,” Monroe interjects.

“Jasper and Monty still aren’t back yet. Neither is Miller,” Octavia explains, washing her hands with the moonshine. Clarke remembers that the three of them immediately set out after Bellamy was brought inside to get the grounder.

“It’s okay. They’ll find somewhere to ride it out,” Clarke says calmly.

“Move, move, move!” Raven calls out into the crowd as she comes over to Clarke, holding a needle. “One stitching needle,” she says, handing Clarke the small object.

“Great. I need something to close the wound,” Clarke says, realizing that all of this is insane.

“There’s some wire on the second level. I used it for the tents,” Octavia responds.

“Let’s see it,” Clarke agrees because it’s the best chance they got.

“Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof,” Raven explains to O who doesn’t seem to listen. “That means they're hot! You got that?” she calls after the other girl and she starts climbing the ladder.

“Yeah I got that.”

Clarke pours some more moonshine over her hands and washes them, trying to clean every spot. She can’t risk even the slightest chance of an infection.

“Hey, they’re back!” someone calls and Clarke looks over to the drop ship door where Miller and Drew come into view, a person hooked under their arms between them.

“The hell are you doing?” Octavia asks, who stopped on the ladder, now jumping down as the boys drop the grounder, gagged and blindfolded, to the floor.

“Bellamy would want some answers,” Miller answers and Clarke looks at him, unsure what to think of this.

“Oh, you mean ‘revenge’?” O retorts, standing her ground.

“I mean intel,” Miller explains, looking Octavia straight in the eye. “Now get out of our way.”

“Miller, she’s right,” Clarke then says and walks up to Miller, careful that her hands don’t touch anything. But before Bellamy’s right hand man can respond, the crackling of the radio starts again.

“Clarke, honey, we’re ready,” Abby’s voice comes through, making both of them look over to the radio. “Can you hear me?”

“This is not who we are,” Clarke tries but she knows that whatever Miller wants to do, he will do it and she can’t do anything because she has to save Bellamy.

“Clarke?” Abby calls again, and Miller eyes her for another second before he turns around and gets the grounder off the ground. Clarke takes a step back, realizing that this might be who they are now. Then she finally turns around and looks at Bellamy’s leg, taking off the cloth. The knife is black against his tan skin. That’s when Octavia comes down the ladder again, some wire clutched in her hand. “Tell me about the wound,” Abby demands and Clarke looks down again.

“The knife is about two inches beneath the back of his knee of his left leg, about half an inch to the inside. It’s tilted somewhat up,” Clarke tries to describe.

“Okay, how deep?” Abby asks.

“There’s nothing on the front of his leg so no longer than three inches. But I can’t tell for sure,” Clarke says, trying to keep her breathing even.

“Alright, just don’t remove the knife yet,” Abby says and Clarke takes a deep breath. She knows that voice. Clarke knows that there’s an artery at the back of the knee so she figures the knife is close to it. Octavia is now pacing on the other side of the table so Clarke hands her the metal bottle to occupy her.

“Here. Sterilize your hands,” she offers, knowing that Octavia won’t go anywhere. O takes the bottle and takes a gulp before she pours some more over her hands.

“Clarke, is there still a lot of blood coming from the wound?” Abby asks and Clarke inspects the wound closer. There’s some tumult behind her and Clarke looks at Octavia and Raven.

“Damn it!” she says as someone pushes into her. “Clear the room,” she directs at the girls.

“Come one! Everyone! Upstairs! Now!” Raven bellows as she rounds the table. “Let’s go!”

Clarke now checks if there’s any other wounds on Bellamy (there aren’t) before she feels his forehead, brushing his dark brown curls aside.

“He feels a little warm,” she says and she can feel Octavia’s eyes on her.

“That's alright, fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me if there a lot of blood leaking from the wound.”

“No,” Clarke simply says.

“Popliteal artery’s intact. That’s good,” Abby says and Clarke exhales a breath she didn’t know she held. “That’s actually really good. You got lucky.”

“Hear that?” O echoes, smiling. She leans over Bellamy, brushing through his hair. “You got lucky.”

Clarke looks over at the two. She wonders if she was the same if she had a sibling.

“Ok, Clarke, firm grip on the knife,” Abby commands. “You need to… is when… out so that you don’t… artery.”

“Wait, what was that? You dropped out,” Clarke says, her hands still in front of her. She’s afraid, more than she lets on. This is not just Bellamy lying in front of her. This is their leader, as little as she wants to admit it. She may hate him guts, but he does what needs to be done to keep them alive, even if she doesn’t agree with how he does things.

“Keep it like it is,” Abby repeats, slower this time. “So you don’t lacerate the artery. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it,” Clarke responds, feeling her heart beating heavily in her chest. The gaze of both Raven and Octavia on her doesn’t help either. “Here is goes.”

“Steady hand, Clarke,” Abby psychs her up. “You've assisted me on trickier procedures than this. And once that knife is out, the hard part is over.”

Clarke nods to herself before something hits the drop ship, hard. The three girls looks over at the far away wall that shows a slight dent. The storm must be heavier than they thought.

“Alright. Extracting now,” Clarke says to get herself to finally do it, to finally get the knife out. She slowly places her one hand on Bellamy’s leg and the other one on the handle of the knife, keeping the leg still. More groaning from outside is filling the air when suddenly, Octavia starts shouting.

“He’s waking up!”

“Hold him still,” Clarke says and together with Raven, Octavia keeps Bellamy from rolling from his belly onto his back.  “Bellamy, I’m gonna get that knife out of you, okay?”

“Hurry up,” Bellamy presses out of the side of his mouth and Octavia pets his hair soothingly.

“Bellamy, you can’t move. Got it?” Clarke says insistently, loosening her grip on the knife so it won’t move.

“Uhu,” Bellamy agrees and Clarke sees his hand curl into a fist.

“Okay, here it goes,” the blonde says as she starts pulling the knife out and she notices that Bellamy’s breathing accelerates.  “Do not move, Bellamy. Almost got it.”

Bellamy groans and his leg begins to twitch, probably on its own accord, but Raven quickly pins it down.

The knife is almost out when suddenly, a rumbling sends the three girls, including Bellamy, flying. Clarke hits the ground hard and notices that she still has the knife in her hand. Concerned, she looks over at Bellamy, who is on the floor as well, standing up and looking over at him. Bellamy lifts his head and looks over at her and there seems to be no major blood loss from his leg.

In the background, Abby calls for Clarke, who keeps looking at Bellamy as Octavia scoots next to him on her knees, taking his hand.

“It’s out,” Raven calls, smiling at Clarke. “She did it.”

 

“Okay. I’m done,” Clarke says as she cuts off the end of the wire, looking at the closed wound.

“Good, do you have anything to cover the wound?” Abby asks and Clarke would smile to herself if she did not just perform her second own surgery.

“We’ll make do. Like always.”

“Should he be this pale? Warm, too,” Octavia points out, feeling Bellamy’s forehead.

“He’s lost a lot of blood, Octavia. But he’s a tough guy. He’ll be fine,” Abby tries to calm them down.

Clarke eyes Octavia and her brother for a second before she feels Bellamy’s forehead as well. It’s definitely hotter than it’s supposed to be.

“Wait Mom, she’s right.” Looking down at his chest, she sees that if falls and rises irregular. “He's feverish, and his breathing's uneven.”

“You need to give him some time to recover. Let me know if he gets any worse, but I think… I think he might just be out of the woods.”

“Well down here, there’s nothing but woods,” Clarke bites back. She didn’t even intent for it to come out this way, but it’s the truth. As her mother remains silent, Clarke reaches for Bellamy’s throat, putting two fingers on it to feel for his pulse. It is steady now, stronger. He’ll survive this, Clarke realizes.

*

“Hey Princess,” Bellamy rasps and Clarke looks over to him, seeing that he tries to smile but only one corner of his mouth manages to move up. “Thanks for saving my life back there.”

“I’d have rather let you die, you know,” she says and smiles softly herself. “Welcome back,” she adds, putting her hand on his arm.

“Maybe I should call you ‘Life Saver’ from now on,” he jokes before his eyes flutter close again and his breathing evens out. He’s back asleep in a matter of seconds, the ghost of the smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Written because of [this](http://jaceherondale.com/post/144931345685/what-about-instead-of-finn-bellamy-got-stabbed-by) post. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as always. (As is constructive criticism). Check out my other works too if you want (:


End file.
